If Only For Another Day
by Aestivate
Summary: While Artemis is undercover, Wally writes her letters for every single day they are not together and she is not safely in his arms. Spitfire. Day 1: "I wish I could say I could get along perfectly fine without you, babe. But that's a lie."
1. Day 0: March 20, 2016

If Only For Another Day

* * *

By,

Aestivate

* * *

Fandom: Young Justice

Characters: Wally West/Kid Flash, Artemis Crock

Rating: K+ (likely to fluctuate)

Chapter Count: 233

Summary: While Artemis is undercover, Wally writes her letters... for every single day they are not together and she is not safely in his arms. Spitfire.

Author's Note: I'll try to update this rather frequently. Also if you have any ideas for a certain day, please let me know!

* * *

_march 20, 2016_

**day 0**

Babe –

Soooo I'm not exactly sure what I'm trying to accomplish here

But I feel like if I don't write it all down I'm going to go crazy

Even though you're the writer in our motley little duo

Well, I guess trio if you count Brucely too but

You were always the one to listen to my thoughts whenever I got like this

And he's just a lazy dog that lets me get away with too much

Stuff you never did or would.

Stuff like:

- I blame Dick. I do.

He looked so much like Bruce tonight that I'm not sure if there's any turning back for him

Even though I'm not sure if there's ever turning back for us at this point either

But at least you and I don't play pretend.

- I blame Kaldur too because he knows what loss feels like.

It's only been a few hours since you "died" and I realize the only person I want to talk to about you "dying" is you.

So I guess this is a letter or some sort or I suppose a collection of letters

That I guess we can laugh about when you come home to me.

Artemis I just want you to come home to me

Artemis I just need you to come home to me

Please, come home to me.

_-_ Wally


	2. Day 1: March 21, 2016

**If Only For Another Day**

* * *

Chapter Count: 430

* * *

_march 21, 2016_

**day 1**

Artemis Lian Crock –

Last night was the first night I had trouble sleeping in all the years you've known me. It wasn't about not having you and your perfectness beside me. After all, we've spent nights, even weeks apart before but this just feels different.

I couldn't sleep a wink.

Missions are one thing, but instead of weathering the storms with you I have to pretend I'm grieving you instead.

Something tells me I won't be able to sleep properly until you return to me.

The Dean told me personally that I could take as much time as I needed to in order to "recover" and that's a blessing in disguise because I totally forgot that it's time for quarterlies.

So instead of taking that stupid systems bio test I spent the day with your mom at your grave.

Paula didn't want an extravagant funeral.

"Funerals are for _family"_ she said.

So it was just her and me

(and I think I caught a glimpse of your dad and Jade but I can't be sure)

Even though Ollie was the one who'd bought you your plot and your tombstone and your casket

And had "Artemis Lian Crock, Beloved Daughter" etched into rock

And pulled some strings to get your grave in the brightest spot in all of Gotham Cemetery.

Paula said she doesn't need a bunch of strangers in tight suits reminding her of what she lost

And how she failed as a mother even though we both know she's wrong and definitely has it backwards.

Ollie and Dinah complained a bit because they're family too but you know Paula. Persuasive when she needs to be.

And they got that, I guess. Plus Ollie has his own family drama to deal with. Roy (our Roy) called me earlier to update me on little Roy (the original).That's a bad situation I'm glad I'm not a part of.

The entire time today I just wished your mom would just see right through me.

See through me, to get to you.

I keep my mourning face on because I know you'd aim an arrow at my head if I didn't

And I'd rather not put you in more danger than you're already in.

I traced your name on your grave and tried to imagine what it would be like if you were really in a box in the ground. Really gone from me.

I wish I could say I could get along perfectly fine without you, babe.

But that's a lie too – the biggest.

Love you,

Wally


	3. Day 2: March 22, 2016

**If Only For Another Day**

* * *

Chapter Count: 363

* * *

_march 22, 2016_

**day 2**

Artemis –

Whoever says loss gets easier with every single day is a liar,

Especially since I know you are not lost to me. From me.

Even if playing pretend means I'm subconsciously preparing myself for a time when we're not Wally and Artemis but just Wally or just Artemis.

Is that time now? I'm not even sure.

You know

It hurt more than I expected it to when you said "What could go wrong?"

Because I know it wasn't just me that was thinking of the other faces in the grotto.

I know Dick replays our moments of failure over and over in his head

And attaches histories to faces to holograms

Which is why I can't forgive him yet

Because I'm not the only one thinking of you and your transparency

And the holes you've already left from "leaving."

This is going to come across as a surprise to you probably as much as it came across as a surprise to me,

But Tim called earlier.

It started off as awkward as you can imagine it but then he asked if I was okay and then it got even more awkward

Because the kid isn't very good at expressing how he feels and he felt the need to keep sidestepping

Which is bizarre considering boundaries weren't all that important to him when he decided that someone needed to fill Jason's and Dick's shoes.

Speaking of Dick

That was the reason why Tim called – when I finally managed to coax it out of him he said something along the lines of "Dick is untouchable and that Barbara is complacent."

I'm not good at being the older brother, Artemis.

That was your job.

So I just told him to chin up and wait it out and stop thinking that he needed to assume the weight of the world on his shoulders

And I'm aware I sound too optimistic for someone who's "girlfriend" just died.

The advice I gave him is what I'd imagine what you'd say so it sounded less craptastic.

Come home soon.

So we can go back to the life that isn't filled by old holographic haunts.

- Wally


End file.
